


Привет, мудила!

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Cannibalism, Cute, Dusklings - Freeform, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Nightmare, Other, Pets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020
Summary: Эмиль заводит домашних животных.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	Привет, мудила!

Эмиль не помнил, когда это началось, но как началось – помнил прекрасно. Он доедал свой ужин, когда в коридоре дробно и мелко затопотали, и прежде чем он узнал этот звук, воспоминание вылилось ледяной водой: ночь, холод, крышка унитаза ходит ходуном под ногами, рядом – страшно повернуться – бесчувственное тело, а за дверью такой же топот, то же фырчание, только еще голос в голове.

– Привет, еда!!! – счастливо завопило с порога, когда распахнулась дверь. Эмиль встал, не веря, тварь одним прыжком перемахнула расстояние между ними, быстро захлопнула пасть, поместив туда половину мякоти бедра, и укатилась под стол, чавкая и разбрызгивая кровь.

– Это твой домашний зверек? – умилилась няня, появившись на пороге.

– Я не знаю, откуда здесь взялась эта дрянь!!! – завопил Эмиль. – Убери ее немедленно, чтоб духу…

Няня, смутившись, стремительно краснела. Эмиль проследил за ее взглядом, увидел сахарный край таза, суставные сочленения и ярко-красный срез-скус, смутился сам и подтянул подушку. Под столом топало, чавкало и урчало, старушка открывала и закрывала рот, из-под подушки начало капать, и Эмиль счел за лучшее проснуться.

До будильника оставалось полтора часа.

***

На следующий вечер Эмиль взял в постель кинжал. Смотрел на него, пока тот не растворился в темноте, потом аккуратно – не хватало проснуться от реального пореза! – положил под подушку, открывая рукоять.

Сработало, думал он восхищенно, глядя на кинжал, аккуратно лежащий между ножом для мяса и десертным. Снял пробу – острый, стал ждать. Ждать пришлось недолго, за дверью затопало, залопотало, он сжал кинжал крепче, и как только дверь открылась, ринулся навстречу, схватил, перевернул, надрезал плотную шкуру. Тварь завизжала, засучила лапками.

– Как ты здесь оказался? Что ты здесь забыл? Отвечай!

– Хорошая еда, – всхлипнул сумеречник. – Самая лучшая еда. Долго искал. Нашел. Хорошо.

И он тоненько, жалко завыл. Эмиль сполз с твари, сел рядом на пол. Она продолжала выть и дергать лапами, даже не пытаясь перевернуться.

– Самая лучшая, говоришь.

– Лу-у-учшая!!! Искал-искал!

Эмиль вздохнул. Поковырял кинжалом пол. Глянул искоса.

– Мизинец на левой руке, – сказал он твердо. Тварь заверещала уже радостно, стала раскачиваться, тянуться лапками к полу. – Не больше! – повысил он голос поверх счастливого писка.

Тварь щедро оставила ему последнюю фалангу. Поперекатывала во рту, поприпадала к полу, глядя на него во все лучистые влюбленные глаза.

Эмиль закатил глаза и подкинул безымянный.

***

На следующую ночь он наснил себе бинты. Осторожно выглянул в коридор – никого. Обошел комнаты – пусто. Постоял, попинывая обувной комод, отрявкиваясь от нянюшкиного ужина.

Чувствовал себя с бинтами глупо и… одиноко?

Протопал мрачно в комнату, вбивая ноги в пол изо всех сил. Сел на диван, сложил руки на груди. Откинулся на спинку.

В этот момент под диваном зашуршало, спинка зашевелилась за спиной, и сверху с ветерком спикировала черная молния, на пути отсандаливая часть плеча.

– Ах ты мудила обоссанный! – взвыл Эмиль, отбрасывая бесполезный бинт.

Тварь оторвалась от добытого куска плеча и шеи и с удовольствием повторила:

– Му-ди-ла!

– Все так, – буркнул Эмиль, глядя в зеркало. Из-под жалкого оставшегося куска кожи выехала ключица и торчала, приковывая взгляд. Отвлекала, конечно, от жирной дырки в трапеции, но чем ее прикрыть – было непонятно. Попросить у няни шарфик?

***

Бинт понадобился на следующую ночь, когда ему вместо здрасьте оттяпали икру на левой ноге.

– Мудила! – радостно известил сумеречник, разжевывая добычу.

– Он самый, – вздохнул Эмиль, открывая газету. – Ты можешь жевать с закрытым ртом? Тебя к столу подпускать нельзя.

***

Есть не чавкая учились долго. Эмиль в это время пытался приснить твари кролика. Сперва кролик обнаружился на его кофте, на следующую ночь няня торжественно внесла ушастый торт. Эмиль смахнул огонь за окном – раздражает, и сосредоточился. Кролик получился через неделю, съедобным, без пластикового привкуса (ждать, пока няня потушит ножку на пробу, было мучительно) через три. Кролика тварь с благодарным урчанием приняла и с аппетитом умяла, но потом все равно отсадила Эмилю ползапястья – еда самая вкусная, самая лучшая в мире еда!

Так и жили.

***

Тварь счастливо вопила «мудила!» на полулицы, когда Эмиль, перебирая пузико, нащупывал чувствительный участок, дегустировала его с ног до головы и в итоге сосредоточилась на дружеских укусах в область талии, сидя рядышком на диване и быстро и аккуратно пережевывая мясо. Один раз наведался Лалли, они с тварью друг друга обшипели, и сумеречник забрался под диван и не выходил всю ночь. Ну и сам виноват, остался голодным. Спущенный тайком тортик не в счёт.

И когда Миккель, взяв его за локоть, отвел в сторонку и сказал, что армия приблизилась к тем местам, где они проходили с Лалли, Эмиль спросил только, когда и где сбор.

***

Разумеется, все было ужасно. Форма была чудовищной, еда – отвратительной. Вокруг царили разброд и шатание. Пресловутый ремонт Эрессунского моста выглядел как набор хилых заплаток, которые трещали, визжали, но каким-то чудом выдержали колонну. Эмиль торжественно объявил, что домой он поплывет – или пойдет пешком. В машине Эмиля спали четверо, и один, разумеется, храпел. 

Ночью гадина сидела у него на коленях, и пока Эмиль почесывал лобик и перебирал пузо, отхватывала кусочки брюшины – и все шло нормально, пока кишки не зацепились за щитки, сумеречник запаниковал, начал метаться, запутался еще больше, извозил вонючей слизью всего Эмиля и немножко диван, и его же потом пришлось мыть и утешать.

Командиры несли какую-то чушь, впрочем, исполняли их приказания настолько нелепо, что это скрадывало возможные последствия. В какой-то момент Эмиль обнаружил себя стоящим на крыше медицинского фургона и громко и с чувством поносящим датскую херню – его сняли, погладили по золотым волосам и дали немного печенья.

Поэтому, когда пришло время, он с чистой совестью наплевал на правила, приказы и субординацию, перекинул винтовку через плечо и совершенно честно сказал, что идет проведать троллей – напарник хмыкнул и махнул рукой.  
Гнездо было там же. Был ясный солнечный день, насколько хватало взгляда, и полоски яркого света служили надежной защитой.

Он стоял у входа, в теньке, знакомый до последней черточки. Увидев Эмиля, перевалился чуть ближе, подходя к полоске света. Вот он, причина столь мучительной дороги, стоит, во плоти, пялится бессмысленными глазенками. Думает, небось, как сожрать.

Страшная тоска, невыносимая усталость упали на плечи Эмиля. А чего он, собственно, хотел? Чего ждал? Тварь сидела в теньке, потом вдруг переступила короткими лапками и начала медленно растворять мшистый рот.  
Эмиль рванул с плеча винтовку, готовый в любой момент стереть с лица земли пузико с чувствительным участком, жесткие кожистые губы, придерживавшие его перед укусом, маленькие лапки, шустро топочущие семейные ковры.

Тварь открыла рот, закрыла, и с ясным усилием и сильным акцентом проскрежетала низко:

– Му-ди-ла.

***

Эмиля поставили на карантин возле контейнеров. Он, конечно, повозмущался для проформы, но в принципе это было честно, и он был этим решением доволен. Морской ветер, приветственные кивки мрачных автоматчиков, паршивый кофе из местного камбуза. По вечерам можно было сесть с ним и смотреть, как проплывают мимо незнакомые, дикие берега. На один из них выкатился изрядный комок шерсти, встряхнулся, раззявил пасть, полную нескольких рядов зубов, и протяжно завыл. Эмиль тихонько любовался лунными отсветами на шерстяных колечках, когда в контейнере зашуршало, загремело, и обеспокоенный – они уже научились выражать эмоции достаточно явно – голос пробормотал: «Мудила?» с явным вопросом. Подождав, он повторил, уже жалобней.

Эмиль улыбнулся. Кивнул примирительно вскинувшемуся автоматчику. Положил руку на стенку контейнера, отвернувшись от чужой твари, и там заворчало, затопало, успокаиваясь.

Его зверушки ехали домой.


End file.
